Punch Meets Counterpunch
by Themer101
Summary: " A Triple Changer? You want me to WHAT?"   This is Punch's time before and after the war. Set in the early stages of said war. How well a little miner mech deal with the presure of living with the enemy?


Hi! Just me this time around. So going fo a little longer this time as well. Actully might not finish this, bu tthats up to you Reader. Basicly This is Punch's first time as Counterpunch with a liitle begining to go with. This is a FAN fic written by a FAN. I do not own TF! Grammer and spelling wont be great but let me know and i'll chage it asap. Comment and Review!

- _Comm. link_-

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>It happened so fast I don't think anyone of us had time to find a shelter. We saw the ship, we knew all too well were whose it was, we heard the sequence of the opening doors, and we saw the millions of bombs that they dropped on top of us. They weren't huge, about five feet tall, there was just too many of them. Our buildings weren't made to with stand such impact. Neither was our armour. We were simple energon miners. Our armour protected us from boulders and rocks with the odd energon charge. Most of us could survive a cave in falling on top of us. Cave in….. Oh Primus! THE MINE-!<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was patrolling the Southern Boarders of Iacon when their newly recruited communications officer, Blaster, Commed him.<p>

_-Communications Officer Blaster, comming Optimus Prime. Come in Optimus Prime.-_

Optimus had to roll his eyes and chuckle softly. For someone who claimed to have no military training what so ever and was 'just a DJ Rebel', Blaster knew how to address his officers.

_-Blaster. This is a Private comm link. You don't need to be so formal. Now what's the emergency?- _

_-I'll keep that in mind chief. According to this report Raindance just handed me, a Neutral mining town was seriously bombed man.- _Optimus could hear him flipping through the reports and by the startle gasps and awws, the mini cassettes found the images. – _I didn't know we could bend like that…. Raindance is that…. Oh man…_-

-_Blaster. On task please. How many injuries?- _Optimus interrupted

-_ What? Oh Yeah! Sorry 'bout that OP. Okay so is says, five hundred out of seven killed in town. A hundred and fifty out of two hundred killed in the mines. Eight of the survivors are in critical condition. And about fifteen, give or take are lost in the mines but alive. That's about it for person count._-

- _Wait you said it was a neutral town? Why are you sending me? Which town?_-

-_ Zynccon. They mine level A and B energon and contribute 80% of all Autobot energon. That's both citizen use and military. That's a lot. WHAT! Their only receiving how much for that a month? Dude! We're scamming them!_- Ah. Now Optimus knew why he was going instead of Kup.

-_ Blaster. Focus for three minutes okay? I need you to send Ratchet and Ironhide to meet me. Also send the __Protectobot__s out there as well. Optimus Out._– And with that Optimus closed the comm. link. Zynccon was one of the Autobots top supporters. They supplied a great deal more resources than any neutral tribe and it was always great quality. They were surprisingly cheap but refused to join the Autobots. Jazz was pretty sure they also contributed to the Decepticons as well. But Optimus knew that that didn't matter. They were a neural tribe and they had their own government that both the Autobots and the Decepticons agreed to respect. More importantly they need help.

About twenty breems on the road when Optimus heard Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up beside him. Optimus briefed them on the situation and they up loaded Optimus's information. "It has to be those fragging 'Cons Optimus. We didn't send an attack ship. Why would we?" Ironhide complained. After they had discussed the information.

"It wasn't us Ironhide. I just talked to Hotspot and he had Blades interview a survivors. It was defiantly Decepticon." Ratchet stated with a thinking look. Ratchet was tried to remember something Jazz had told him. About why the Autobots only got the good stuff from this particular tribe? That's right. Anything B- or lower they sell to the Decepticons for market price. That could be a variable. Ratchet quickly shares his thoughts with his team.

"Only time will tell friend." Optimus had said. Optimus planed on getting answers from some of the survivors. But what Ratchet had told him DID make sense. Optimus ran a scan on Iacon's energon list and it was true, the have never received a B- or lower level from them. So they could be giving there excess to the Decepticon. They had to do something with it.

* * *

><p>It took another thirty-five breems to get to the town. The sight that met there optics was not a pleasant one. Almost all the houses had multiple holes in the roves and blow out windows. The streets weren't quite as bad, mostly just covered with debris and UEB's. Hotspots team were dealing with those at the moment. "Ironhide, I want you to go up to the mines and help out anyway you can. Ratchet, find First Aid and find out who needs to come back with us. I'm going to help out with the UEB's. Comm me if you find the tribes Elder." Optimus ordered his two mechs and they took off in their need directions.<p>

Ratchet found First Aid welding together a mech's arm back in place. He also saw a mass of other mechs trying to get into one of the houses across the street. It was burning. "First Aid! What's going on over there?" Ratchet asked, having to yell over the roaring crowd.

" There's a UEB. I know that much, but some of them are saying there's also a mech in there. I ran a scan but didn't pick up on anything and no one can identify who it is. And I had more important matters to attend too." First Aid clarified. Ratchet ran his own scans while working on another patient. Five breems after that, a faint beeping could be heard from the house. The UEB was about to be a simple exploded bomb. Ratchet and First Aid got onto pushing and pulling everyone away from the house.

Within two nano- klik of the evacuation, the bomb went off and to the medics surprise, they did hear a scream and saw a body come flying through the wall. –_Optimus! One of the bombs went off! We found another bot but I'm not positive on his condition. Most likely died._- Ratchet commed Optimus and ran over the fallen mech.

Ratchet gasped when he got close to the mech. He wasn't very old, either a young mech or just finishing his youngling stages. He had a duo color scheme that seemed to be yellow in the front and a blue or black on the back (hard to tell over the burn marks and soot). He had missing armour parts and most of the rest of him had been pierced with debris. The look of him wasn't new to the medic, not by a long shot. But the wheezing sound echoing through his vents was disturbing. Ratchet was surprise he was alive and was calculating his chances of staying alive.

– _I need immediate transportation back to Iacon. I have a bot in critical condition that won't last long here. I repeat immediate transportation back to Iacon._ – Ratchet sent the comm out to everyone and then sent a private message to his apprentice Jolt, to replace him on the field under First Aids supervision.

* * *

><p>Optimus showed up in five nano- kliks with a trailer. He too, seemed startled by the appearance. "Shouldn't you be helping with the other bombs?" Ratchet asked while looking through his first aid kit. <em>'I need to stop the bleeding.'<em> He thought looking for a flow line slower. Ratchet pulled out a thin tube and a syringe, and a vile of Liquid Nitrogen. Optimus was setting up his transportation trailer. Ratchet was just about to give the inoculation to the downed patient. The needle was kicked out of Ratchets hand and a pick axe was hooked around his neck.

"What's that? Some… kind a….. Tracking chip? If you... Think… I'm gonna…. Just sit here….. You got anoth...er thing… coming… De…. Decepta… Decepta-creep…." The Neutral whispered, holding Ratchet with his pick ax. His gripped was slowly slipping. Optimus was slowly walking forward.

"Easy, friend. We're the Autobots. Not Decepticons. This is Ratchet, my top medic. And I'm Optimus Prime. Ratchet well explain to you what we're doing but you have to relax." Optimus cooed to the Neutral. Said neutral, put his head back on the ground and sub-spaced his pick ax. Optimus gave Ratchet an 'it's your turn' look and went back to setting up, but keeping an eye on the wounded. He was rather lively for a 'most likely died.'

"Right. Well first off, I'm going to slow your blood flow with some liquid nitrogen. Then, Optimus is going to take you back to Iacon so I can look after you properly." Ratchet explained. While filling up another syringe. Ratchet saw the look on the neutrals face and through in "You can go to sleep if you wish." And he did.

* * *

><p>Thats that. Oh. By the way. I do have a plot made up for how Blaster joined the war if five of ya ask. i'll write that one up too (That'll be a short one). Thank you!<p> 


End file.
